


You look like me

by Canadiantardis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Prince and the Pauper AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There have always been legends within the Kingdom of Franada, and amongst the most popular were the legends of doppelgangers, people who looked identical, but were not related in any way."<br/>Prince and the Pauper au.</p><p>//DISCONTINUED//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legends

There have always been legends within the Kingdom of Franada, and amongst the most popular were the legends of doppelgangers, people who looked identical, but were not related in any way.

Matthew sighed, looking up from the book his personal tutor had instructed him to read.

 _This is boring._ He thought, closing the book on legends, looking out the window wistfully.

“Your Highness! Are you busy?” Matthew heard a familiar voice call from the end of the study. He smiled and stood up, walking quickly to his ‘friend.’

“Gil! Finally, a distraction.” He smiled up at Gilbert, an older teen and Mathew’s only friend and lover.

Gilbert smirked and took Matthew into his arms, leaning down to kiss him on the lips quickly.

“Did you miss me so soon?” He teased, resting his forehead on Matthew’s.

“Of course. When I’m not with you, everything is dull.” Matthew admitted, his face warming up.

“Aw, your Highness.” Gil smirked again before Matthew nuzzled into the crook of Gil’s neck, happy they were alone for a bit.

* * *

 

“Please, sir, even a penny?” Alfred begged the greedy rich man he was polishing shoes for.

The man had said he would pay Alfred for his services, but was now trying to get away without giving him even a penny.

“Why would I pay a dying rat? You barely even cleaned these boots enough to shine.” The man sneered, surprising Alfred with a kick to the stomach. “It would be too kind to give a dying rat money for a shit job.”

Alfred scrambled back before the man could kick him again and watched him warily.

“But you said you would pay me for my services, not on my quality.” He took a cautious step toward the man, just out of his kicking range.

“I’m not gunna pay for shit work, ya rat! Get out of my way before I call for the guards.” He stomped forward, and Alfred scrambled backwards out of the man’s way.

When he was gone, Alfred let go of a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding, before chuckling.

“Did you get anything?” He asked the shadows, where a soft snicker came from.

“Think I got quite a lot from the fat bastard, Alfie.” Tony replied, holding a small sack of coins.

Alfred quickly joined him, both looking around themselves as they ran from the street to a familiar hiding spot they used. They found their other friends there already, Kiku dozing by the front while Toris and Felicyta made out in the far corner. They pulled apart when they heard Alfred and Tony approach, but went right back at it when they knew it was someone safe.

Alfred knelt beside Kiku, nudging him awake. The teen woke up slowly, looking around carefully before his eyes landed on Alfred, and he smiled.

“We’ve been waiting.” He muttered, clearing his throat. “Did you manage to get anything?”

“Hell yeah. Tony had to actually get the money because the bastard tried to trick me.” Alfred sighed and looked over at the sickly young man holding the bag of coins protectively.

“That’s good. We should be able to find some cheap food to keep us well for a little while longer.” Kiku straightened, his back cracking loud enough for Alfred to hear.

“Yeah, we’ll actually be able to survive a bit longer with this.” He agreed.

* * *

 

Some people believe legends are fairy tales, others believe it is history.

But why can’t they be both?

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: I've been wanting to write this AU for months, but was so busy I only just started it.  
> There's one more character who I won't be posting the name of until later. He will be the main villain for this series. All I'll say is that he is a 2P character.  
> Chapters for this series will take a little longer than my other ones, but hopefully soon, with school finishing in a couple weeks, I'll be able to add chapters for all of them at the same time and more frequently.  
> See ya later!


	2. Encounter

Alfred ran, scrambling around trash piles and other obstacles, while frantically searching for his friends. Kiku ran with him, looking just as frantic.

Suddenly Kiku froze in front of Alfred, causing the teen to stumble into him and they both fell over, landing beside a body.

“Shit, you okay, Kiku?” Alfred asked, helping his friend before noticing the body.

It was Tony, looking so pale he was gray, and blue around the lips, on the ground, dark stains covering his shirt and a rather large hole in the middle of his stomach.

Alfred held his free hand over his mouth, feeling bile trying to climb up his throat. He swallowed, knowing he could not afford to lose any food he could get.

“Tony…” Kiku murmured in horror.

“We need to get away from here. Now.” Alfred kept a hand on Kiku’s and they took off again, both trying to get the image of the lifeless Tony from their minds.

* * *

 

“You sure? What if they find me gone?” Matthew pulled the hood farther up his head, glancing around every few minutes.

He was unused to not seeing guards all around him when he was outside of the castle walls.

It was thrilling; he would tell you if you asked.

“Of course, your Highness.” Gilbert leant close to Matthew’s ear and purred. “They won’t notice. Why would they? You’ve never done this before.”

Matthew hummed in agreement, smiling and breathing in the air, feeling the stress leave him with every step.

The two strolled through the streets, surrounded by oblivious common folk. Matthew would smile from the shadows the hood gave with every person that passed without recognizing him or bowing.

“This is a great idea for a date. Thanks, Gil.” Matthew muttered, leaning against his lover contently.

The peace didn’t last. Before they could blink, Matthew was rammed into, and the four bodies fell with varying degrees of surprise.

“What the?” A young male voice cried. “Kiku, get up!”

“Wh-what?” Matthew turned to see who they had run into.

Two teens around Matthew’s age were stumbling around, trying to keep on their feet. They were dreadfully thin from lack of food and choppy, matted hair, one with light hair while the other had black hair.

The dark haired boy looked over at Matthew and froze, even with the other pulling on his wrist.

“Alfred?” He asked Matthew, and the other boy turned around, confused.

“What?” He breathed, “No way.”

“Matt!” Gil cried, and Matthew felt his hood being lifted again, hiding his face again when it had fallen.

Gil stood in front of Matthew, uncertain how the two would react, but wanted to protect his lover.

“He looked like you.” The dark haired boy turned to his friend, whose jaw dropped at the same time as Matthew’s.

Matthew hadn’t realized, but once he had a good look at the lighter haired boy, he started to see that the other boy was right. The boy looked remarkably like him, with minor differences like eye colour and weight.

“Who are you?” Gil asked, an arm on Matthew’s as he walked away from behind him.

“Well, who the hell are you? And you, why do you look like me?” The blond demanded.

“We asked you first.” Matthew prodded.

“We asked you two questions.” The blond stood his ground.

“Okay, fine.” Matthew sighed. “My name is Matt and this is Gil.”

“Kiku, and that is Alfred.” The dark haired boy introduced. “And we must go. They could catch up any moment.”

Alfred nodded and they took off, still looking in Matthew’s direction until they reached a corner and disappeared through it.

Matthew and Gil stood there, trying to understand what had just transpired before a large lumbering man came running past with a couple guards, ignoring the two.

“Those bastard rats shouldn’t have gotten far. Find them! They stole all my money!” The fat man yelled, his face red from exertion.

“We will find the rats, sir. Do not worry.” One guard reassured.

“Getting only one rat isn’t going to appease me!” The man screeched.” I want all their heads on a platter!”

The three ran past the corner Alfred and the other boy had run through and turned the other way, leaving Matthew and Gil alone on the street, both looking confused.

“What, uh, just happened?” Matthew looked at Gil as he asked.

“Who knows. That was just weird.” Gil seemed deep in thought before tugging on Matthew’s arm. “C’mon, we should go back. This must be too much excitement for you.”

Matthew frowned at the teasing tone but didn’t complain and they walked quickly back to the castle as sneakily as they had left.

* * *

 

“Lord, have you heard?”

“Yes. The twit left and somehow got back without getting caught.” A hand rubbed a face tiredly.

“He is starting to act up more. That Duke’s son is not good for him.”

“Yes, he is terrible for him Lord.”

“What should we do, Lord?”

“Separate those two. If I can get him alone, I can finally get him.”

“Excellent, my lord.”

“We shall do our best, my lord.”

“Go to.”

The two left, leaving the lord to himself. He sighed and looked over the small portrait of Prince Matthew of Franada with lust.

“Soon. You, and the crown, shall be mine.” The lord whispered to the portrait.

“Soon.”

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Here's the baddie~ Just so ya know, there are two others with him, sorry if that confuses anyone. I don't think I plan on deciding who the other two are, so they be nameless, and I still won't tell who the baddie is. Still a 2p.  
> I will see ya next time!


	3. Uneventful

The next day was uneventful for Matthew. He went to his tutor for his studies and then went to do his other princely duties before dinner started.

He entered the smaller dining area where his mother and father were sitting, chatting idly. They looked up when Matthew took his seat across from his parents.

“Hello Matthieu, my dear.” His mother, Queen Francine, smiled warmly as she swept her long brown hair behind her back.

“Were studies good, son? Did you learn a lot?” His father, King Francis, asked kindly as the servants served the main meal and filled the glasses with water.

The three thanked them and dismissed them until he dishes were done. The servants smiled and bowed, leaving the room.

They ate mostly in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence.

Matthew was just finishing his dinner when he realized something.

“Father, where is Gilbert today?” He asked.

“Why? I thought you had known where your friend had gotten off to.” King Francis replied.

“No, I had not seen him since yesterday, Father.” He answered.

His father hummed, not looking too worried. Matthew tried to copy but in his mind he was starting to fret about Gil. He left soon after, retiring to his room for the night.

On the door of his room, Matthew found a note nailed to the door, with the familiar scrawl of his lover.

“Dear Matthew,

Fathher had taken mee on some sort of smalll tripp. You will see mme soon. Do not worry.

Lovee, Gilbert”

Matthew read the note several times before taking it down and putting it in his pocket as he entered his room.

He sat at the small desk in his room, a candle lit beside it, and took out the note again. He read it once more, circling with his finger the letters that repeated unnecessarily, spelling a phrase.

H-E-L-P-M-E

“Help… me?”

~~

Alfred and Kiku found Felicyta and Toris during the night, and they all hid, one staying awake as the others rested.

Morning came, and with it came the hope they had escaped death for the time being.

“Oh thank God.” Toris kissed Felicyta. “I thought we were about to finally meet Death.”

“Heh, yeah…” Alfred gave a sad smile, thinking about Tony and shuddered.

“We totally need a better plan, then, for next time?” Felicyta questioned, sweeping her blonde hair behind her back for the tenth time of the morning. “This was a horrible mistake.”

The boys nodded, and the four of them started planning for a better plan to pickpocket. They didn’t have time to mourn Tony, but they kept him in their thoughts.

They spent the rest of the day finding a new spot for their base, careful around the guards and other folk.

The next day, however, is where things get interesting.

Chapter done!


	4. It's you!

The day before

“My lord, we found something strange.”

“It seems there is another Prince hiding among the rats.”

“Another Prince? How can that twit be in two places?”

“We do not understand either, Lord.”

The Lord waved his hand. “It should not matter. If there are two, capture the rat so it will be easier.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“And what about him?” A hand waved to the Duke’s son, a dazed look over his face from the spell.

“He’s fine with me. We will need him to persuade the Prince to agree with us. If not, what’s a couple of puppets?”

“Oh, of course.”

“Excellent idea, my lord.”

“Dismissed, go to your duties. They must be finishing their final course by now.”

The two bowed low, hiding their faces as they left the lord. He stood and walked over to the Duke’s son and mockingly caressed his cheek. The boy blinked slowly and shuddered, his mind momentarily his. The lord wanted to have some fun while he waited for the Prince.

The boy blinked again and snapped back, his gaze clearing.

“You! Wha-?” He looked around the room while the lord gave him a mock sympathetic smile.

“What? You don’t remember, Sir?” He took a step forward and the boy stumbled back, eyes wide and panicked, like a trapped deer before the arrow hits it.

“What the hell-“ His voice cut off as the lord snatched his throat.

“Don’t worry, love.” His voice dripped, and his smile turned wicked. “You’ll be just fine. We still need you.”

As he leant close to the boy, the lord reached inside himself for his magic and took over the boy’s mind again.

“Not your mind, though, dear.” He dropped his hand and grinned.

* * *

 

Matthew woke up for the fourth time before giving up and watching the grey dawn turn light as the sun rose.

He decided that today he would put his princely duties on hold and wander the town right outside the castle, using the same method he and Gil had used just a couple days ago.

Thinking about Gil made Matthew’s chest tighten in worry. He shook his head. _Gil wasn’t in trouble, he never got in trouble._

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he accidently walked into a teen.

She was a little younger than him, maybe 14 or so, with long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She looked at him curiously, before her eyes widened and she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with her.

“You idiot! Do you know how much trouble you’d be in if a guard sees you?” She hissed.

“Wha-what?” He stuttered. “Who?”

“Stop playing dumb, Alfred.” The girl tugged his arm again, pulling Matthew into a narrow alley.

“Who’s Alfred?” Matthew finally got his hand back, looking at the girl as if she were mad.

“Who’s…?” The girl stopped and stepped right in front of Matthew and searched his face.

“Who the hell are you?” She yelled.

“Well, who are you? Why’d you call me Alfred?” Matthew retorted.

“You look just like him, idiot! Have you, like, met the boy?” The girl pulled her hair away from her face.

“I never…” He trailed off, thinking back to a couple days ago with the blond tee that looked like him. “… Maybe I have. Did he have a dark haired friend as well?”

The girl froze in surprise, her obvious angry retort dying on her lips.

“Who the _hell_ are you?” She demanded again, grabbing the front of Matthew’s cloak.

“Ma-Matthew! I’m, my name is Matthew.” He spluttered and the girl released him.

She was about to speak when they heard voices calling for a girl down at the other end of the alley. They turned to see three teens, two familiar faces to Matthew.

It was the two he and Gil had met, Alfred and the other boy. The third boy looked maybe a year older than Matthew, with brown hair and green eyes.

The three stopped when they saw Matthew, and Alfred’s eyes widened.

“You!” Alfred and Matthew cried.

“What are you doing here?” The dark haired teen asked.

“Why are you with her?” The other boy demanded.

The four boys continued to talk over each other until

“ENOUGH!”

Matthew and the three others jumped as the girl shrieked at them. Matthew immediately apologized softly.

“If we’re gunna bicker like children, at least let’s go somewhere safer!” She chastised the four shamefaced guys before tugging Matthew and the brunet along with her.

The other two followed and they soon arrived at an empty alley that the other teens deemed ‘safe.’ The girl finally let go of Matthew and the boys surrounded him, looking curious.

“Okay, firstly, why are you here?” Alfred asked.

“Why should I tell you anything? I did nothing wrong.” Matthew defended. “She was the one who grabbed me when I was walking.”

“I thought you were Alfred being the idiot he normally is! How was I supposed to know it wasn’t him?” The girl retorted when the other boys looked over at her. “They look identical.”

The dark haired boy groaned. “This isn’t going to help anyone.” He turned to Matthew. “We’re sorry about our friend.”

“I’m not. She did the smart thing.” The other boy huffed. “If a guard or that pig had seen this kid, they would have still tried to kill him, because he looks like Al. Better he know that than be killed for something he didn’t understand.”

Alfred nodded but Matthew spluttered. _“Killed?”_

“See?” The boy said.

“What do you mean, killed? What did you do?” Matthew asked, stuttering.

“We didn’t do anything but live and survive!” The girl cried. “Just because we’re poorer than the peasants, no one’s willing to help us, and they all seem to want us dead.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: I'm in summer mode now!  
> I also found out I'm going to my first choice University and I am so happy about that! I'm slowly getting closer to being a teacher~ ^.^  
> Anyway, for this story, hope you're liking it so far.  
> See ya next chapter!


	5. Swapping

“Let’s switch.”

“No way!”

The two had been quarreling for over an hour after they had talked about how Alfred was being hunted more so in the last couple hours than the others. Matthew came up with simple solution of switching places, reluctantly telling the teens what he was, and showing his ring of the family crest as proof.

“Just for the day, you dolt.” Matthew pressured.

“No way in hell.” Alfred had his arms in front of him, as if to ward off Matthew, although the Prince was not moving toward him at all.

“But you are being hunted for what might now be an unknown reason.” He tried to reason with the pauper. “You’d be safe in my place. All you’d be doing would be doing lessons inside, and left alone.”

“Hell. No. I’m not going to that crappy castle. And leave my friends to be hunted? No thank you, _Your Highness_.” Alfred sneered.

“Alfred, please.” The dark haired boy, Kiku, groaned. “Just for the day. We’ll be alright with Matthew. And we’ve survived this long, haven’t we?”

Alfred looked like he wanted to argue but something in Kiku’s tone seemed to deflate the pauper’s arguing fire.

“Do I really have to?” His voice grew softer, shoulders slumping.

“It’ll only be until tomorrow morning. A full day.” Matthew told him as the two started to switch their clothes. “I’ll tell you how to get in and out, and try to tell you where you need to go beforehand. It’ll go by quickly, trust me. And I’ll also tell you who you can talk freely with on the way.”

“So I won’t be alone for the whole day?”

“Of course not.” Matthew chuckled, putting on Alfred’s tunic as the other boy pulled Matthew’s over his head. “You’ll meet a lot of people.”

They finished changing and met back up with the other three paupers.

“Hey, Prince, you might need to cut your hair to look like Alfred.” The girl said, holding a sharp knife up.

“Uh, don’t you have any sort of scissors? Those work better than one blade.” Matthew eyed the blade warily.

“Sorry, no. We’re lucky to have this.” She told him, before grabbing him by his hair and pulling him towards her.

* * *

 

Alfred felt panic rise as he walked the impossibly long halls of the castle. He had gotten into the castle a few minutes ago, and still felt lost, until he actually found the place he was looking for.

He opened the door and found tomes and books everywhere, with a large solitary window to one side with a writing desk right beside it. Alfred gaped at the room.

_My dad would kill to see this place._ He thought.

His father was a poor scholar, so poor he could barely afford anything for himself or his son. Alfred had left his father a couple years ago to help lighten the payments, but would occasionally visit.

Thinking of his dad made Alfred frown. He hadn’t thought of his parents in months, not since he met Toris and his friends.

Alfred walked to the desk absentmindedly, looking at the papers strewn across the top, but couldn’t understand what was written. His father had taught him to read basic words, but for only Gelsens, not Fenh as well.

“Your Highness? You there, sir?” A young girl’s voice behind Alfred made him jump, hitting the desk hard with his hip, and causing him to stifle cursing loudly.

He turned around, rubbing his hip in pain, to look at the girl who had startled him.

She was maybe a couple years older than him, or even the same age as him, with long braided strawberry blonde hair reaching half-way to her back in two lines over her shoulders. She had interesting eyes, a dark blue, almost violet eyes, and freckles along her cheeks.

“Oh, are you alright, your Highness?” She asked, walking forward with the look of concern.

Alfred scrambled back, startling the girl.

“No, it’s fine. I’m okay. You just startled me a bit.” He said. “I, uh, wasn’t expecting anyone.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I did not mean to startle you.” The girl bowed her head quickly.

“I said its fine.” Alfred rushed his words. “Accidents happen, at least nothing was ruined on this desk.”

The girl giggled, nodding. “I guess that is true, your Highness.”

“Now, uh, did you need anything?” Alfred hoped the girl would leave so he could continue being bored.

“Oh, uhm, no. I was just wondering if you had seen the Duke or his son anywhere.” She said questioningly.

“Uh.” Alfred wracked his memory on who the Duke was before going with the default answer. “No, I have not. Why do you need to see them?”

“Well, it’s just that, we haven’t seen them in a while, but all their men and horses are still here.” She said.

“Oh, well, they should be around somewhere.”

“You don’t even know where Gil is?” She sounded confused.

“Uh, no?” Alfred took a step back, trying to play off feeling worried.

“Really? As his lover, wouldn’t he have told you where he gets off to?”

_Lover? The prince has a guy as their lover?_ Alfred thought.

“No, he hadn’t told me anything. Maybe he’s just in the courtyard?” He guessed.

“Mm, maybe, sir. Well, goodbye.” She curtsied and turned to leave when Alfred called to her.

“Hey, uh, would you happen to know where I may find a couple people? Yao, Ivan, Peter or Madeline?” He asked.

“You do not know me, your Highness?” She cocked her head and when he shook his head, she shook hers. “You did seem different. I am Madeline, sir.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Sorry I haven't written a chapter in a while, guys. I was having a bit of a writer's block for this story and couldn't think of what to write.  
> Anyway, we are finally at the actual Prince and Pauper switch, and we've met with Maddie!  
> Also, Gelsens and Fenh are just some of the letters from English and French jumbled up. Like some languages, there are multiple written languages, but only one spoken language.  
> See ya next chapter!


	6. Warning

Matthew was walking with Alfred’s friends when they ran into some other paupers around the same age.

“You guys are so hard to find, you know that?” A girl with long, knotting brown hair said her hands on hips.

The other two paupers looked just as annoyed. One was a boy that seemed impossibly thin, with short black hair bound in rows it looked like and light brown skin, as if he had spent too much time in direct sunlight, but it wasn’t tanned. Matthew had never met someone who looked so different in town, not even Gil had told him about these kinds of people.

The other was another girl, with dark blonde hair that was messily tied in a braid, her clothes hanging off her like the others, but she looked even smaller in them.

“Why were you looking for us?” Kiku asked.

“Not you, or at least, not all of you.” The brunette said, looking over at Matthew. “We have a message for Alfred.”

“Me?” Matthew cleared his throat, trying to sound like Alfred. “What message could you have for me?”

“There’s an advisor from the castle looking for you.” She said.

“Well, someone that looks like you anyway.” The boy mumbled his voice very low. “Said to the people in market he’s looking for someone that sounds awfully like you. Strangely bright blond hair.”

“Purplish-blue eyes.” The small girl with the braid continued.

“And about your height. Said the person did something that ‘warrants arrest’ and that no one should help you.” The other girl finished. “There are guards scouring the entire town for you or the other person.”

Matthew looked between Alfred’s friends with confusion.

“Well, thanks for the warning.” Toris nodded.

“Anytime.” The girl smiled, before turning to Felicyta. “Hey, have you found any ribbons? My last couple just shredded to nothing. I hate having my hair down, but I’m cutting them.”

“Hmm, hang on, Michelle. I might.” Felicyta patted down her body before fishing out two ratty red ribbons and offering them to the girl. “Aha, here.”

“Oh thank you, Feli!” The girl, Michelle, cried as she took the ribbons gratefully and began tying her hair up on either side of her head. “Now it’s not on my neck, thank god.”

“Anytime, Michelle.” Felicyta smiled at the girl before turning to the smaller girl. “What about you, Lucille? How’s the tie holding up?”

“Um, good. Might last for a bit longer, and I found another for when this one breaks.” The girl held the end of her braid up before dropping it. “Thank you, though.”

“Anyway, I think we should get going, so we’ll see ya!” The guy waved and the two girls waved and walked with him past the four.

“Uh, who were those three?” Matthew asked when the three were out of hearing.

“Fellow paupers have to stick together, even if they don’t travel together. ‘Specially when we’re kids.” Kiku told him. “The leader of that group is Michelle, since she’s the oldest. She’s the one that Felicyta gave the ribbons to. The other girl is Lucille, and the guy was Carlos.”

“I’ve never seen someone like him. Where is he from?” Matthew asked.

“From the south. He’s told us his family had to run from execution where they used to live and ended up here. Or at least, Carlos ended up here. He won’t say, but his family somehow got separated and he was left alone in these streets until another friend of ours found him and helped him.” Kiku explained.

“I heard that Michelle was also from where he was, but was kicked out because her family was mixed or something like that.” Toris said as they began walking again.

“What country was it? I may have heard of it.” Matthew thought back to his geography lessons but couldn’t place it.

“Dunno about Carlos, he never said the country, but Michelle said half her family was from HeSce, wherever that is.” Toris shrugged.

Matthew thought back, feeling like he had learned about that country but the actual lesson was beyond his memory.

“Okay.” Matthew walked with the others with a frown.

“If we see them again, you can ask, I guess.” Kiku suggested but Matthew shook his head.

“No, I don’t want to be rude.”

The four were so preoccupied they didn’t hear the footsteps following them until they were alone in a dead end.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: I was having trouble remembering when the characters meet those three, but yay, there's those three.  
> Sorry for taking a while to post this, but hopefully the rest of the chapters are finished soon. I don't want to be one of those writers that forget to update or just leaves the story. Especially without saying anything. I do not plan on ever doing that.  
> Anyway, see ya later~


	7. New Friends

Alfred spluttered, trying to apologize as Madeline giggled at him.

“It is perfectly fine, sir. But, uhm,” She paused and looked at him curiously. “Where is the Young Master?”

“Oh, uhm, well.” Alfred stuttered his answer to her, explaining what Matthew had told him was going to happen for the day.

“Ah, well.” Madeline frowned. “I do not know what to do about that. I did not even know His Highness could sneak out of the courtyard so easily. I bet it was Gil.”

“Um, not to sound rude, miss, but you keep saying Gil but I do not know who that is. I barely know anybody, remember?” Alfred said.

“Oh, apologies. Gil is His Highness’s lover, and most likely will be his spouse when Gil is of age. He is very strange, with interesting eyes and hair. He is also quite a troublemaker for all the servants around here.” She smiled softly before her eyes widened. “Matthew had said you may speak to Ivan and Yao, correct?”

“Yes, and someone named Peter, too.” Alfred offered.

“Well, Peter had been sent out to the next town to learn some more about his duties with his father and elder brother. Ivan and Yao should be around the place somewhere. Maybe we should search for them?” She offered her hand to him, and Alfred took it politely.

The two started to wander the large castle and began talking.

“So, what would you normally do during the day, sir?” She asked carefully, uncertain how to address Alfred.

“Well, nothing much. Survive I guess, with my friends and Kiku.”

“Kiku?” Madeline tested the words, looking at Alfred curiously.

“Yeah, he’s… Really important to me. We’ve known each other for years, and I’ve gotten really close to him.” Alfred felt his face feel strangely warm as he thought about Kiku.

“Is he like your lover?” Madeline smiled as Alfred blushed harder. “I’ll take that as a maybe?”

“I, uh, you, he, uh.” Alfred stammered before his voice trailed as Madeline giggled again.

“I am sorry for embarrassing you, sir.” She smiled at him before looking around the corner. “Oh, I think I see Ivan.”

Alfred looked down the hall and saw a large person walking toward them, a scary aura coming from them.

“That’s Ivan? You sure he’s nice?” He whispered to Madeline, which caused her to giggle again.

“Yes, he’s a sweetheart. And if His Highness said you can trust him, he is good.” She straightened and walked over to Ivan, waving pleasantly. “Hello Ivan.”

“Good day, Madeline.” The large man spoke with a surprisingly soft voice and gave a slightly creepy childish smile as he saw Alfred. “Hello your Highness.”

“Oh, Ivan.” Madeline motioned him close and whispered in his ear. Alfred couldn’t hear anything but saw Ivan nod and pull back.

“You look quite like the Prince, you know?” Ivan said.

Alfred resisted rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I know. It’s the entire reason I’m able to walk through these halls without being killed for trespassing or something.”

Madeline and Ivan giggled, Alfred looking at them as if they lost their minds.

“The guards wouldn’t kill trespassers, unless they had tried to kill someone higher up.” Madeline explained.

“Are the guards around the castle a different species than the guards outside the walls? Because if you do one small thing against the rules, they try to chop your head off.” Alfred shook his head, not noticing the frown the two gave him.

“They… Are not meant to kill anyone.” Ivan said, lips thin as he frowned. “The guards follow the laws the King makes, and the Advisor sees to the laws being upheld.”

“Really?” Alfred looked up at Ivan, confusion all over his face, before someone walked straight into him.

“Hey!” He yelped, stumbling into a wall.

“Oh, sorry, si-Your Highness!” A heavy accent reached Alfred’s ears and he turned to see a person very similar to Kiku.

The man was tall, almost Ivan’s height, with long dark hair and strange gold eyes. He wore strange clothes, Alfred couldn’t tell what the man was wearing.

The strange man bowed deeply, almost doubling over before coming up looking apologetic.

“I am deeply sorry for running into you, your Highness. I was not looking.” He said, his accent very similar to Kiku’s.

“Oh, Yao-Yao, you came at just the right time.” Ivan smiled, taking the man’s – Yao-Yao? – hand and interlocking their fingers.

“Ivan! What are you doing here? I thought you were…” The man blushed and whacked Ivan with his free hand. “I’ve told you time and time again to stop calling me Yao-Yao when there are others around!”

“Sorry, Yao. I forgot again.” The large man smiled apologetically, and the atmosphere in the hall felt strange to Alfred, like he was seeing something he should not see.

Madeline coughed and the two men glanced down at her.

“I apologize, but, Ivan, may you please explain.” She nodded at Alfred and Ivan’s eyes twinkled in understanding as he whispered in Yao’s ear.

“You’re not the Pr-!” Yao cried before Ivan slapped his free hand over his mouth, his hand so large it covered most of his face.

“Shh, Mr. Yao!” Madeline hissed, glancing around. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Do you know what will happen if his Highness is not in the castle?”

Yao nodded slowly as Ivan removed his hand.

“My apologies. That just startled me. Let us walk to a safer place to speak.” Alfred blinked. The tone was more formal than before, but as the other two didn’t respond, they all followed the tall man.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: If I don't mention it in the story, Ivan was just a farmer when he met Yao, and now he's Yao's 'guard' (read:lover). Yao is royalty from Omashi(basically like Japan but a lot smaller, I used this name for another medieval fic called Wind and the Mind), in Franada for a peace talk. Madeline is just a servant that Matthew trusts a lot.  
> Oh god, I just thought of something... This story is going to be centuries before the events in Wind and The Mind take place. Franada becomes Lisim later down the road...  
> This will never be explained except here. Cuz I will never be able to write about it anywhere else.  
> Sorry for boring you with this background stuff... See ya in the next chapter!


	8. Arrested

Matthew felt something was wrong as they turned away from the main streets again, Kiku and the others saying they felt eyes on them. He followed them through alley after alley, hoping they knew these streets better than him.

It was maybe after the tenth alley they went through when they realized it was a one-way out. They were about to backtrack when they heard loud stomps of armoured feet coming from the end of the alley.

“He’s in here, sir.” The teens heard a guard shout as they came into view.

The guards then tried to split Matthew from the group, but the teens stuck close together, eyeing the guards warily until whoever they had called to appeared.

Matthew’s eyebrows raised as he took in the man’s appearance. He was distantly familiar, and had the impression of his father’s work as he looked at him.

The man was tall, as tall as the Matthew’s father, but weirdly thin. He had very fair hair, but to Matthew it almost looked pink in the sunlight, and fair skin, his entire face looking like it was drowning in freckles. His eyes were bright blue, and they stared at Matthew with a glimmer of cruelness he had never seen before.

“So, you’re the pauper lookalike. Pleasure to meet you, you _poor thing_.” His lips twisted in a mockery of a smile, and Matthew sensed the others shudder with him.

The man turned away, waving his hand. “Take him and bring him with me. Kill the others if they try to hinder you.”

Matthew straightened, narrowing his eyes at the man as he turned the corner and the guards stepped forward. Kiku and the others tried to step in front of Matthew before he stopped them.

“Don’t. I’ll be fine.” He whispered as he took a step towards the guards willingly. “He wouldn’t be happy to know you did something stupid like die because of me.”

Felictya frowned before grabbing the other two boys and pulling them away from the guards and Matthew. Kiku seemed to want to speak up, but Toris shook his head.

Matthew was grabbed roughly by the guards and was led away, heading to the castle.

Alfred

“So, would anyone mind explaining to me what is going on?” Yao asked when they finally entered a large empty room, which was larger than any house Alfred had ever seen.

Madeline filled the foreign man about the situation, with Alfred occasionally adding minor details he felt were important.

“So you are telling me that the young Prince is somewhere outside the palace, without any protection besides some paupers? Meanwhile, a lookalike pauper is here impersonating the Prince? For protection?” Yao’s eyebrow raised in scepticism.

“Yes, sir. But it is only for a day. His Highness will be fine.” Madeline tried to placate.

“He will not. He does not have any help, as Gilbert is gone and he is dressed like a commoner. He is still a child, and a very naïve child at that.” Yao said, shaking his head. “I fear something will happen to the Prince.”

“We can’t do anything about it without alerting the entirety of Franada, Yao.” Ivan said, wrapping an arm around the man’s shoulders.

“He’ll be fine, sir. He’ll figure a way to stay safe.” Alfred said.

“I do hope you are correct, boy.” Yao sighed, leaning against Ivan slightly.

“How much longer until the day is over, anyway?” Alfred asked, looking around the room.

“You have a while to wait.” Madeline gave a small smile. “It is not even dusk yet.”

“Speaking of time, isn’t it time for the Prince to go back to his duties?” Yao straightened, giving Alfred a look. “It’s just the same you must have been doing before we halted your duties.”

“Ah, yes. I suppose so.” Alfred frowned, before turning to Madeline and whispering. “Can you show me where to go again?”

The servant giggled before smiling warmly at him. “Of course. Follow me.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: I'm very sorry for not writing another chapter for this story! Oh wow, it's been wayyy too long a pause. I didn't mean to take that long to write up this chapter, and this chapter... Possibly not my best... :P  
> I might take this story on hiatus until I finish a few of my other stories. I do plan on finishing them soon so I can focus on this one.  
> Again, I'm sorry for taking so long, and again that I'm going to possibly take longer for the next chapter... D:


	9. The Lord and Advisor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell who the villain is in this chapter, I would be very concerned.  
> Also, guess whose back!

“You should be grateful you are getting a chance to even set foot on the threshold, rat.” The advisor sneered at Matthew as he was shoved forcefully forward along the long halls of the castle.

Matthew couldn’t understand it. The guards were never this rough within the castle, and his father had always said they should never be this rough against the people that did not put up a fight. Then again, the advisor was supposed to be kind, and Matthew remembered him being kind the few times he had met with the thin man.

“Well?” Matthew jumped when he saw the man staring at him with an exasperated look. “Say you’re grateful to even touch the floor within the castle, you pathetic pauper.”

The guards on either side chuckled lowly and pushed Matthew again, causing him to fall, scraping his knees on the shiny wooden flooring.

“I-I’m grateful being in this castle…” Matthew muttered, keeping his eyes down despite his entire being screaming at him to tell them who he was.

He heard the advisor laugh and it sounded cruel in Matthew’s ears before he saw the shiny brown boots appear in front of him.

“You’re not very fun, are you, rat? Just following orders. But that might prove useful if the twit doesn’t behave.” He said before Matthew felt the guards pick him up roughly and they began to walk again, heading towards a part of the castle Matthew rarely went to, or was allowed to explore.

They reached several doors before the advisor opened one, and Matthew saw nothing but pitch blackness before he was tumbling into it headlong, a surprised cry escaping his lips as he heard the door shut with a thud. Scrambling back up, he went to where the door was, knowing only by the light leaking from under the doorway, and tried to open it again, finding it locked.

“When you catch the Prince unaware and alone, bring him to my chambers immediately. One of you keep an eye on this rat for the time being, and don’t let anyone near it.” He heard the advisor order, and Matthew’s breath caught.

_They were going after me, er, Alfred? Why? What did the advisor want with me, anyway, since I’m dressed as a pauper?_ Matthew wondered, stumbling back in the dark for a wall.

* * *

 

As they passed by people, Madeline would whisper in Alfred’s ear and tell him who they were.

“That’s Lord Jones, a trusted noble to the kingdom of Franada.” Madeline whispered as they passed a dark haired man with strange brownish-red eyes who bowed as Alfred walked past. “His family has supported the Bonnefoy’s since the kingdom had been created when our present king’s great-grandfather, King Francois, founded this country.”

Alfred just nodded in understanding as they walked passed the man and turned a corner, almost walking into a thin man with very fair hair and shiny eyes, and as Alfred got a good look of him, he saw many emotions cloud his eyes before they became blank and he bowed.

“My apologies, Your Highness.” He said with a voice that immediately set Alfred on alert. “I had not seen you there.”

Madeline curtsied to the man, but her smile and warm voice disappeared.

“I apologize, Lord Kirkland.” She said with a strange hollowness in her voice.

It seemed like the lord hadn’t even heard her as he quickly walked away after apologizing to Alfred, and he saw the faintest look of disgust when Madeline had opened her mouth. Alfred gave the servant a puzzled look.

Madeline looked both ways and gently tugged Alfred forward, whispering in his ear as they walked.

“That was the King’s advisor, Lord Oliver Kirkland. He’s meant to advice the King on what would be good or bad for the kingdom, and keep the laws the King creates upheld by the people. But, between us two, he is a horrible man. His family, as he said it, were murdered when he was a teen, killing his brothers and parents and yet he came out without even a scratch. He treats the people horribly, allowing the guards to do whatever they feel like doing.” She said in a rush of angry breath, and Alfred could tell she did not care for this Oliver Kirkland.

“Why doesn’t anybody do anything about him, then?” Alfred asked quietly.

“Are you mad? The only ones who know are us lowly peasants and working people.” Madeline looked at Alfred like he grew another head. “The other lords and ladies might not enjoy his presence, but it’s not like they see what he does. If we ever tried to tell someone, Lord Kirkland would have our hide and murder us. I have seen too many of my fellows disappear after approaching one of the lords about this matter.”

“Have you ever told the Prince about this?” Alfred asked.

“Oh, no.” Madeline shook her head quickly. “Again, I would not like to die. I’m only telling you because you are not likely to go near him ever again.”

Alfred gave a soft “oh” before the conversation was dropped and the two young people walked through the halls, finally reaching the destination in silence.

“Well, I have a few things to do now, but I’ll be back before the end of your duties here to help you get to the next room.” Madeline curtsied, her warm smile back on her face. “Good luck, sir.”

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the super long hiatus. I never thought I would be gone from this story for this long, but writer's block, other stories, and school kinda got in the way.  
> This story isn't completely off its hiatus, either, because it might take me a while to get back into the story, but slowly, I'm coming back. I want to finish the other two(winter break and the homestuck one I've been working on) before I return to this story that I've neglected for wayy too long.  
> Hopefully I won't be too long before putting up the next chapter, but who knows right now?  
> Anyway, see ya later, whenever that is~


End file.
